The present invention relates to a method for treating skin by administration of a neurotoxin such as a botulinum toxin by means of a dry needle. The method can be used to accomplish what has generally been described as skin rejuvenation and also to treat skin disorders such as skin lines, crepiness, excess skin, wrinkles, platysmal bands, uneven skin tone and color, and hyperhidrosis.